


Spread the love

by redberries



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gentleness, One Shot Collection, Sensual Play, Short One Shot, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, watching other people making out and being aroused by it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redberries/pseuds/redberries
Summary: Just a want to be collection of short love drabbles.





	1. After-work

**Author's Note:**

> Levi x Mikasa

He gently cupped her waist pulling her along the way just a little bit closer to him. One of his hands started going up below her blouse. As it raised itself more and more on her skin, the hand grew too tired and sleepy and stopped to take a breather in the confines of her hot skin, just right beside her breasts. She smiled. White and happy and gorgeous. ''You are tickling me, love.'' He brushed her cheek with his lips and the agony of not believing before made him want to repent. All since he had started loving her.  


She was so very still. Not moving anymore just so she could feel his breath, his warmth a bit clearer. He felt so warm. Sleepy and peaceful, he closed his eyes while breathing her in. He imagined pulling her closer. He could almost feel the bare skin of her legs being crushed under his. Her softness wrapping around him... He laid a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. Too tired to act in any way, he chose to not move a finger, letting his thoughts only to run deep within her. She laid in his lap, her back turned to him. With tremendous slowness, his hand continued its ascension. She kept talking about her work. A steady mumbling lost for both of them.  


...and as the light grew dimmer and dimmer, the only sound that could be heard was the folding of her blouse as his hand kept massaging her breast. She closed her eyes, letting herself feel him. Her lips were flushed. He drove her along the edge of pleasure. So gentle and sweet...  


He stopped. When nothing happened she blinked herself wide awake and languorously turned to him. She cupped his tired head with her fingers. His eyelids denied cracking open again. She put her lips on his. So cute.

 

"Please make love to me...''


	2. A peek in the janitor's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so was born the beginning of her interest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren x Annie

He pusher her against the wall. She was so conspicuous, so true to her pleasures. Her breath a steady chaos, raising more and more on the stairs of excitement. Her breasts, soft and warm, were being pressed against him, the sluggish friction of her downy sweater and his shirt becoming just another thing that stood in the way. She was so soft. Every part of her. So sweet and daring him to take more and more. His mouth cracked open with the precision of a hunter. A low hiss escaped his flared lips as he put his mouth just above hers and gently tasted her. More and more. Her smell imbibed into his clothes.

 

Fueled by fever and endless nights of denning herself, exasperated by the fullness of his tender loving, she couldn't help pulling him even closer. Her fingers were trailing reddened touches along the side of his forearms. Alone, surrounded only by themselves and their loving... He raised her on his lap and sided with the cooperating wall to subdue her. Caught up between them, she was all his. He was careful and tender when exploring the trapped with stockings surface of her skin, the fragile netting denning him the raw touch of her legs.

 

Without the two of them ever realizing, the door to their love room cracked open. Silenced by the view in front, the intruder's eyes were glued with no chance of escaping. Somehow charmed by something, the hand which pressed that same latch, could not bring itself to detach its weight from the shiny material. The time kept passing, slowly. Warmth kept changing home, running from that hand to the latch, back and forth. The woman which was prostrated in front seemed to be flaring with tremendous ecstasy. Her head was back, her legs pushed him even closer in a warm embrace. He laughed and dimmed in her eagerness with a soft peck on her cheek. Suddenly a wave of shame passed thru the body of the scene's thief, stirring up it's beholder's blood which tried to escape by running wild up a dizzy head and circling a deflowered vision. 

He began circling the warmness between her legs thru two layers of wet cloth. Shy. Blushing. The woman in front pressed her legs closer to each other, shying away from the intimate touch... and still, she was trembling with pleasure. She was so lovely, so lovely that in a moment of playful amusement he started to tease her by bitting her meaty, docile nipple. His teeth cut deeply and short lived in her flesh. The fluffy material dipping in his mouth, a drain of saliva escaped from his lips and lingered on her, trying to get her.

 

The door creaked. In the door, a blue eyed girl with a focused look on her face stood without flinching a single step away. Her skin was pale, her neck wearing a red ribbon of flushed blood which also stained her lips. Ghostly, her eyes cut him with curiosity and along the sides of her face, her light colored hair fell confidently, making her a blonde statue of unnaturalness. Silence. No one dared to break it with their questions. Then she looked like she had lost interest, released the poor strangled latch and went without a word on her way.

 

No words. No name. Just an angelic meddler with blue eyes and a loss for privacy and intimacy.

 

And a wet stain between her legs, dipping her panties as she crossed the school's hallway fallowed by silence.

 


End file.
